drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Seheria Mori
Character Information Name: Seheria Mori Age: 100 Nationality: Andoran Appearance Hair: Waist length, dirty blonde, more dirty than blonde. Eyes: Deep brown Skin: Fair Height: Average Voice: Naturally stern, but can be easily softened up. Other: Slight freckles around the cheeks Optional Special Skills: N/A Knowledge Weakness: N/A Physical Weakness: N/A Personality weakness: doesn't like to open up to people. Has a blinding obsession with gaining praise and acknowledgment for all she does. Personality Seheria is very independent and doesn't like to have to work with others. When she does break out of her shell she can be very playful but it doesn't happen often. She wont waste her time if she can help it and has a very goal oriented way of life. She is an over achiever and she seeks recognition and praise, even if it is often unconsciously. History Seheria grew up in Andor with her mother and father who ran a very well off clothing shop. She learned the ins and outs of the business from making some clothes to the details of the paperwork and money handling to cleaning the store and caring for it. She was an only child and her parents doted after her, but as she grew up the business grew and demanded more and more of her parents' time and attention. Because of this she was no longer getting all the love and praise that she was used to from her parents, which she felt was her due. To overcome this she would try to work harder at the tailoring shop, or in her work at keeping the house clean, to get their approval and attention. Because she was the only child and her parents felt guilty about how much of the time they could not focus on her they made up for that time by praising all the little things that they could and by trying to give her what ever she wanted. She seemingly always got her way and got a false sense that the world should bend to her desire. She came to the Tower when she was 17 years old and hated being one of many. She worked extra hard to gain the approval and attention of the Aes Sedai. While she had been spoiled in some ways, her work at the tailor shop had taught that hard work, prompt work, and pushing yourself always to be the best led to more praise, acknowledgment and attention than putting in only a little effort. The more you put into it the more you got out. She felt like she had to compete with the other Novices to get the praise and she did all she could to work harder and push herself in her studies to get that praise and acknowledgment for the Aes Sedai that she desired. It took her to the third time being faced with the Arches to actually go through them. She was so disappointed in herself for showing the Aes Sedai her fear when she was faced with the Arches she had almost ran from the Tower after each time she turned away from them. The last time she was faced with them she would have turned them down again had she not been so stubborn as to feel she had to prove to these women she could do anything. Leaving then would mean she was as weak and as fearful as they surely thought she was, and out of nothing more than childish pride she entered the rings. When she came out of them she was only more determined to make up for her time of weakness and she buckled down to show the Aes Sedai just how useful she was and she pushed herself to be the best in all her classes and to take every opportunity to show these women that she was more than capable of being one of them. After taking her Oaths she was raised to the Yellow and was ready to set out to Heal the world. She felt that the One Power was something that should be used in a way that only it can be used, and Healing what others could not would bring her the most appreciation. Her only desire was to get recognition and praise for her efforts, and in keeping with her mind set that the more you put in the more you got out, she strived to put in the most work she could to get the most acknowledgment and praise for the work as she could. She felt that she could get the most praise doing something that saved lives and in doing so she thought she would gain the respect of her Sisters, the people she Healed, and the loved ones who they returned to when everyone would think their was no way. She would put all her efforts into helping others, and people would admire her for it. However, the acknowledgment she received for the wonderful work she did for these people was never quite enough. After years out of the Tower she returned to it to be more directly under the eye of the Head of the Ajah so Seheria could show her good works she had been doing and what was capable of. Seheria thought that she would come home to a Head who would praise her for all her hard work in the years she was gone. When she did return Seheria was not greeted with the immense praise she thought she would, and she felt as though she deserved more recognition than she had received. She felt she had worked hard in the years she was out in the world and the Head of her Ajah did not give her enough credit for the amount of work she put in. She worked in the infirmary and tried to do everything she could to impress the Head, but she felt like she put so much more into her efforts than she is getting acknowledged for and so she pushed herself more and more and still didn't seem to get the credit she thought she was entitled to. She lost sight of the good she was doing and focused only on getting the praise she felt she was long overdue and when a Sitter position came available Seheria thought it was finally her time. She felt that she was the most suited and the most deserving but when she didn't get the position it finally broke her. She had pushed herself for so long to feel appreciated and to get recognition for the work she did for these people and she never felt she got the pat on the back that she deserved for it. She wanted acceptance, acknowledgment and praise and she wanted to feel like her hard work was noticed, and like it had a purpose. She wanted to feel like she was really contributing to a cause, and that someone would give her the attention and acknowledgment she deserved. These feeling had been growing increasingly strong for years and they had grown so strong that they had blinded her to all else in the world and they drove her motivation in all she did. Having been passed over for the position of Sitter, Seheria's final shreds of decency were swallowed by her innate greed and excessive desire for recognition, and that is when the Black Ajah swooped in and Seheria finally found a way to feel like she was strong, useful, important and appreciated as she started to do the important works of the Great Lord. Category:Yellow Ajah Bios Category:Black Ajah Bios